I am back
by Warai Kareha
Summary: Si un rêve est une aventure de notre vie, alors je le sais, je reviendrais vers ceux qui m’aime… J’attendrais, les yeux fermés pour ne pas vous oublier.


Auteur : La petite feuille morte qui sourit de retour pour un nouveau one-shot !

Disclaimer : les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas

Note : J'ai tellement de one-shot en tête pour ce jeux que je sais plus par quoi commencer, c'est horrible !!

Parmi tout ça j'ai quand même réussi à pondre cette petite fic. Alors bonne lecture !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si en rêve est une aventure de notre vie, alors je le sais, je reviendrais vers ceux qui m'aime… J'attendrais, les yeux fermés pour ne pas vous oublier.

-----------------------------------------

_- I'm back -_

---------------------------------------------

J'ai cru entendre siffler.

Un sifflement

Un appel

Une supplique

Un désir intense

De revoir un être cher

Un sifflement lointain

Vieux de quelques années

Qui a mit du temps à parvenir

Auprès de mes oreilles devenues sourdes

Mais peu à peu

Elles se débouchent

Et j'entends la pression de l'eau

Tout comme je la sens contre ma peau

Je redécouvre mes sens

M'éveillant petit à petit d'un long sommeil sans rêve

Juste fleuri d'un espoir

Mon corps retrouve l'agréable chaleur protectrice de l'océan

Puis-je de nouveau croire en ma vie ?

J'ouvre les yeux

Et perçoit avec bonheur les lueurs de la mer

Je ne rêve pas

Mais peut-être suis-je encore irréel

Mais peu m'importe

Si l'on m'offre ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de temps ici

Je veux réaliser un vœu

Le seul qui compte vraiment à mes yeux presque empli de larmes salées

Je m'étire

Engourdi par une éternité passé dans le noir

Et nage, le sourire aux lèvres, vers la surface

Et là je sens l'air doux et enivrant qui nourrit nos poumons

J'entends le chant des mouettes

De petites choses qui m'auraient semblées si futiles autrefois

Mais qui maintenant me murmure combien la vie sur cette terre est précieuse

J'inspire le plus possible avant de retourner au néant

Je vois la plage

Une plage que je reconnaîtrais entre mille

Me voici à Besaid

Je siffle et souris, m'imprégnant de l'éclat du soleil.

Mon désir fut-il assez fort pour me conduire ici ?

Nageant vers la plage pour me dégourdir, je profite de chaque goutte d'eau, jusqu'à avoir pied.

C'est là,

Ici que je la trouverais !

Yuna.

Je t'aime tellement que j'en ai peut-être réussi à quitter les limbes d'un sommeil éternel

Parce que je le sais maintenant

Un rêve est réel

Tant qu'on le chéri

Yuna

C'est toi qui m'as permit de ré-exister

Je veux te voir

Te serrer dans mes bras

Yuna.

Perdue dans un désir si fort

J'avance

Mais me tourne soudain en entendant un vaisseau arriver

Il arrive vite

Et je sens en moi mon estomac se contracter

Ce peut-il que tout ceci soit vraiment possible ?

Le vaisseau fonce dans ma direction, et je laisse échapper ma surprise alors qu'il tourne subitement, m'éclaboussant par la même occasion.

J'essaye vainement de comprendre ce qui se passe quand une porte s'ouvre.

J'entends une voix. Celle d'une jeune femme qui saute sans hésitation dans l'eau, avant de s'élancer vers moi

Yuna !

Nos bras se referment sur nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Je t'aime

J'ai tant voulu te le dire et te le répéter comme une litanie.

« Tu es réel ? »

« Je crois. »

Elle relève la tête pour me regarder attentivement.

« J'en es l'air, non ? »

Elle acquiesce avec le sourire.

« You're back »

« I am back »

C'est le résultat d'un espoir sans fin qu'on sent dans ma voix. Le bonheur intense d'un retour à la vie.

« I'm home ! »

Je serre de nouveau Yuna contre moi, la voix secouée d'un sanglot joyeux.

« Welcome home. »

Elle me rend mon étreinte, enfouissant sa tête au creux de mon épaule.

« Yes home. »

Notre amour est si fort

Nos souhaits si concrets

Que cette fois nous le savons

Je ne suis plus un simple rêve

Mais un être humain à part entière

Un homme qui veut vivre pleinement aux côtés de celle qui l'aime

Oui cette fois

Il n'y a plus de disparitions ni de rêves qui s'estompent

Il n'y a que notre amour.

- NEVER END -

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voili voilou, merci à tout ceux qui ont été jusqu'au bout de cette romance.

Je dédicace ce one-shot à tout les fan du couple Tidus-Yuna.

Reviews please ?


End file.
